Never Knew I Needed
by foreverGleek20
Summary: Emotions are stubborn little things that, despite the best attempts, cannot be easily buried.
1. Hold On To The Nights

_Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Glee has become my new addiction and after reading all the great things on here, I decided to try my hand at it. This is my version of what happened after Mash-Up, which sadly killed the Puck/Rachel relationship far too quickly! I am gonna try my best to keep them in character, but still stick with my ideas. I have all the chapters planned already, but we'll see how it plays_ _out. Please read and review- good, bad, suggestions, all of it! If the reaction seems favorable, I will definitely keep going! But I must warn, I may not be able to update too quickly because the end of the semester is fast approaching, but I am shooting for once a week._

_P.S. I do not own Glee, or any of the songs that are used, but I thank God every day for Ryan Murphy, Fox, and finally Mark Salling! I am only borrowing the music and characters for my own enjoyment!_

* * *

"Okay guys, We're trying something new. Duets," Mr. Schuester said as he walked in the room, not noticing the collective eye rolls he got.

"Mr. Schue," Kurt interrupted. "Are we gonna have to do costumes too?" He looks at Mercedes, "because I have a great idea for outfits. I'm thinking blue shirts…"

"That's great Kurt," Mr. Schuester said, interrupting, "Each pair will get to choose a song, come up with choreography, and yes, complete their performance with costumes."

Rachel was the next to speak. "I'm assuming you'll be pairing us by vocal strength?"

"Not quite," he says pulling out a hat from behind the piano.

Finn spoke up. "You can't be serious Mr. Schue!"

"Oh come on guys. This will be fun. Everyone will pick a number from the hat. That will be your partner. The rest of practice tonight will be spent working on your duets. You'll be performing them for the group next Thursday. So who's first?" Mr. Schue asked holding out the hat.

Kurt jumped up, took his number, and sat down. Mercedes followed, as did Tina, Artie, Mike, Brittany, Santana, Matt, Quinn, and Puck. On his way to sit back down, Puck stopped in front of Finn. With his hands on his hips he said, "Dude, just go pick one. Otherwise, we're gonna be here all night." Leaning closer, he whispered, "and I got things to do, if ya know what I mean," with a smirk.

Reluctantly, Finn got up and chose his number. Seeing him get up, Rachel quickly followed suit. After everyone was seated, Mr. Schue said, "Go ahead. Look at your numbers."

Everyone started opening their picks and looking around. Soon they were pairing up. "This is gonna be fun," Rachel heard Artie say to Mike, as she looked down and saw a 5 on her paper. She then looked around at the pairs already situated. Tina and Santana. Kurt and Brittany. Matt and Mercedes. _My lucky number…_ she thought to herself.

"I guess we're partners," Finn said excitedly, walking up to her, holding out the 5 on his paper.

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. "It seems that Mr. Schue's attempt to break up our powerhouse vocal dream team was in vain. I think we should sing…" she continued without breathing as usual.

"Whatever you want Rachel," he said, grinning at her with that goofy-half smile as he shoved his hands further into his pockets. "I trust you. So where do we start?"

She stopped talking and smiled back at him. "I'm really excited about this, Finn. You know, between my vocal prowess and your impressive lyrical abilities, we're gonna impress Mr. Schuester so much that our number is going to be a shoe-in for sectionals."

* * *

He didn't even realize he was watching them until he heard, "Um, hello? We need to pick a song. God, I can't believe I got stuck with you, while man-hands is over there with my boyfriend."

He looked down at Quinn, her eyes full of annoyance. "Yeah, well this isn't exactly a walk in the park for me either. Hell, Finn's lucky to be working with Berry. He looks like he's having a lot more fun over there. At least "man-hands" isn't an ice cold bitch all the time," Puck replied through a clenched jaw.

"You're siding with her?"

"What's it matter to you?" he sneered, his voice rising in decibels. "YOU don't want me around you or my kid. You've made that perfectly clear."

Quinn grabbed onto his arm. "Shut up! People are going to hear you!" She released his arm and crossed hers over her chest. "Rachel Berry? What is it about that… thing?" she asked rolling her eyes.

Puck shook his head and grabbed his coat off the chair behind him. He paused and glanced over at the couple practicing their song. He turned his gaze back to the one person who could get his blood boiling anymore. Taking a step closer, so that he towered over her, they locked eyes. "She's not a thing. Berry is at least willing to give people a chance. More than I can say about someone who goes around calling people losers." With that, he turned and walked out the door, leaving Quinn standing in her spot with all eyes on her.

It wasn't until the door slammed shut that Rachel looked up and caught a glimpse of that strip of hair through the glass. She turned her gaze to the girl standing there. Quinn looked at her and rolled her eyes in disgust, with her arms still crossed.

Just then, Finn raced over to Quinn and Rachel heard him ask her what was wrong. She tuned them out. _I wonder what caused him to storm out like that in the midst of practice. He should have been excited to work with her. It was his chance…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Schue. "Good practice. I can't wait to see your numbers. See you tomorrow afternoon."

She picked up her things and headed for the parking lot. _Why am I even worried about this…?_

* * *

He walked into practice 15 minutes late the next day. All the pairs were already practicing. His eyes scanned the room and stopped on Finn and Rachel. They were laughing at his most recent choreography mishap. _If he wasn't my best friend, I'd punch the dude myself. He's over there with Berry, making oogley eyes at her, leading her on. Even with a baby on the way. Well, at least as far as he knows… and they all think I'M the ass…"_

He snapped out of his thoughts just as the sheet music was thrust into his face. "Here. We should get started. If we want to avoid embarrassment, we should probably, actually work on the song."

_Did that tone in her voice ever go away?_ He looked at her face for a few seconds before taking the sheets from her. "Is this your idea of a peace offering? Because if it is…" he trailed off when he looked in her eyes, a small smirk crossing his lips.

"You are delusional. We're doing this because we have to. I figure that will be impossible if you are storming out like a child every time we practice," Quinn replied icily before continuing. "We can do this," she said, softening her voice a bit, trying to reassure herself more than anything. She paused and took a breath before forcing a small smile on her lips.

"What is _this_ you're referring to?" _Maybe this is the chance I need…_

Her eyes grew big and she spoke immediately. "Be civil to each other. Besides, I love Finn, but I want to crush that freak like a freight train," she snarled, before looking over at the pair.

His heart sank a little, but he also felt the anger growing, so he fought the urge to yell at her. _No need to make a scene today_. "Ok then. Let's get working. It'll be worth it to see Berry's shock when we win this thing."

She smiled at him. _Well, that's a first…_ He grabbed his guitar and started strumming the chords to the intro. _Yeah, I can do this…_

* * *

"Finn, we've been at this for almost a week now. We perform tomorrow. I'd change the choreography, but I think that would be more disastrous than keeping what we've been working on." _What is with me? Why is his inability to tell his left from his right suddenly so annoying to me?_ She found her eyes turned to the pair in the corner working on their song. _They certainly seem to be much more comfortable together than the first day. That's weird…_

Finn let out his breath and looked at her, bringing her back to consciousness. "Sorry, Rach. I'm trying. It's just… I've been really stressed. This new job, the baby, school, football, Glee… then there's y-" He stopped himself. Her eyes widened. _Crap_. Before she could ask he continued. "There's just a lot on my plate right now. I promise I'll get it. Let's try it again?" He looked at her with that spark in his eyes that she was so used to seeing.

_What had he been going to say? Snap out of this! Focus! _She put her hand on his arm and couldn't help but notice that familiar tingle run through her body. "I know. I'm sorry I snapped. You obviously haven't been doing this as long as I have or had the extensive training in dance that my last 10 years allowed me. You're doing great, Finn. I want you to know that. You'll get it. Let's run through it again." She had taken one look at his tense face and it stung her. She couldn't help but needing to reassure him. _He is the one who has been there for me lately; it's the least I could do. And I know he has it in him. That doesn't mean that he will always be there for you Rachel. There's still Quinn…_

"_He's never gonna leave Quinn…not with that baby in her belly."_

She took a deep breath and let it out. _God, I need to get him out of my head…_ Though she wasn't entirely sure who 'he' was that she was talking about.

"Thanks, Rach. It's gonna be great," Finn reassured, as he moved behind her and threw both arms around her neck, playfully, and they both smiled.

As they continued working on their choreography, they were so engrossed in each other that neither one noticed the two pair of eyes that were glued to them.

_He doesn't even see what he's doing to her…_

_I'll show her who'll come out on top…_

* * *

"Great job, Mercedes, Matt. This has been fun to watch," Mr. Schue commended the pair. "Now, Rachel, Finn. It's your turn."

Finn stood up and Quinn sat up, removing her cheek from his shoulder. He moved toward the piano and stood next to Rachel. "We've got this," he whispered in her ear, causing a smile to spread across her lips.

The music started and Rachel began, leading Finn in the choreography.

_**Just when I believed I couldn't ever want for more  
**__**This ever changing world pushes me through another door  
**__**I saw you smile  
**__**And my mind could not erase the beauty of your face  
**__**Just for a while  
**__**Won't you let me shelter you**_

When Finn joined in, Rachel felt her heart race a little. She caught a glimpse of Quinn's eyes, shooting daggers at her. She returned her focus on the chorus with Finn, forgetting everyone else in the room.

_**Hold on to the nights  
**__**Hold on to the memories  
**__**I wish that I could give you something more  
**__**That I could be yours**_

Puck couldn't help but notice his partner tense up next to him _She looks so pissed…_ He listened as Finn sang, and shifted when he realized that there was a certain honesty behind the lyrics. _Yeah, I'm totally the asshole…_ _Look at Berry, believing every word coming out of his mouth. For someone so smart, how can she be so dumb?_

_**How do we explain something that took us by surprise  
**__**Promises in vain, love that is real but in disguise  
**__**What happens now  
**__**Do we break another rule  
**__**Let our lovers play the fool  
**__**I don't know how  
**__**To stop feeling this way**_

Their voices joined again for the chorus, their eyes locking on each other.

_**Hold on to the nights  
**__**Hold on to the memories  
**__**I wish that I could give you something more  
**__**That I could be yours**_

Finn kept up with the steps, and put all his emotion into his next part, almost believing it himself.

_**Well, I think that I've been true to everybody else but me  
**__**And the way I feel about you makes my heart long to be free**_

Rachel smiled as she took his hands, giving them a squeeze as she sang.

_**Every time I look into your eyes, I'm helplessly aware  
**__**That the someone I've been searching for is right there**_

As she finished, they pulled apart and joined their voices, feeling every word they sang.

_**Hold on to the nights**_

At the sound of applause, they turned from each other to face the group. "Wow," Mercedes said. "That was good. You two sounded great."

They smiled at each other as they took their seats. Quinn refused to look at Finn as she got up. "What?" he asked her quietly, receiving a roll of her eyes in return.

Finally, "Puck. Quinn. Are you ready?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah," Puck replied, motioning for Quinn to join him on the floor.

She took her place next to him, and heard his voice close to her ear. "Don't let 'em see you break. Crush 'em like a freight train, remember?" She smiled weakly back at him as he picked up his guitar. She nodded and they began singing.

As soon as she heard the first note, all of Rachel's attention turned to the boy behind the guitar. Lost in her memories of the last few weeks, she found herself thinking about it all. _He's looking at her like I look at Finn. She's only looking at Finn… _She can see he notices where Quinn's attention is as well when his gaze turns to the girl's stomach as she moves further away from the guitar.

As he continues the chords, his mind wanders. _I'm as dumb as Berry. Look at Quinn, looking at him. What is it about him? _He looks up and their eyes meet. _Why's **she** staring at me? Damn… She sees it too… _He looks back down at his guitar and joins Quinn on the chorus, refusing to look out and catch her eyes for the rest of the song, though he can feel her eyes burning a hole through him.

Rachel inhales hastily as their eyes meet. She can see the hurt in them. But just as quickly, he looks down and she sees his gaze harden. Her mind wanders again. _I know his pain… What is it with us? Why do we want something we can't have? It's pointless and I'm tired of being a doormat. It has to end… _

Her thoughts are interrupted by Finn's voice. "That was awesome. And you looked beautiful up there," he said taking Quinn in his arms.

"Did ya like that, Berry?"

Startled, she jumped and found herself staring into his hazel eyes. That hurt that had been there had been replaced with anger. "What? Uh… Oh… yeah. It was good," She said, stumbling over her words. As she watched him take his seat, it hit her… She had been staring at him, so focused, that she hadn't heard one word of their song.


	2. Outta My Head

_Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long guys! I got stuck for a bit because I knew where I wanted to go, but not how to get there. Plus I got swamped with homework because the end of the semester is creeping up! Anyways, thank you to everyone for the reviews and alerts! It was inspiring! Keep them up! _

_P.S. I still don't own Glee, the characters, or the music involved in the chapters.. just borrowing them for my own enjoyment! The last song was "Hold on to the Nights' by Richard Marx too, by the way!_

* * *

"Remember to keep working on your parts for sectionals. Your duets last week were great, but now we have to polish one to perform, and add in the rest of the group. We'll vote next week. Think on it," Mr. Schue said, while heading out into the hallway after rehearsal.

Puck looked over at Finn and Quinn as they walked hand and hand out the door. He let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed his bag. Ever since the duets were finished, Quinn had refused to even look at him, responding only with eye rolls at anything he said. Needless to say, he was pissed.

He walked out of the choir room just in time to collide with her. _Of all people… and when I'm in this mood…_ He steadied himself in the doorway and turned on his arrogant act, not wanting to deal with any of her questions she no-doubtedly had for him.

She bent down to pick up her book that had fallen to the ground and stood up to find those hazel eyes piercing her yet again. "Oh… um… I… just needed to ask Mr. Schuester a question about the duets. Sorry." _Why do I turn into a bumbling idiot every time he looks at me like that?_ She regained her composure and continued, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to proceed through the doorway that you are blocking."

"Move."

Her eyes widened. "Huh?" She couldn't believe his nerve!

"That's all you had to say, Berry. 'Move.' Instead you throw in all those words like you ate the dictionary." He watched the redness creep across her cheeks, which caused a smirk to form on his lips.

"Arghh… I can't believe I even thought that you and I… WE, could be friends. Now move!" She huffed past him quickly and headed towards Mr. Schuester.

He turned and watched her go, his eyes fixed on her skirt. _Damn, those skirts should be illegal. What I would do if given the chance…_ He shook the thought from his head. _Not her. God, what is up with me? Must be the fact that pool season is over… _He turned and walked down the hall, laughing to himself. He loved the fact that he could still get under her skin. Not like he was trying too hard. She just made it easy for him. The fact that he rendered her speechless at all was just a bonus. _The way she was at a loss for words was priceless_, he thought to himself, though he couldn't ignore the feeling that rushed over him at that idea. _Get a grip, Puckerman…_ "I gotta get laid," he said out loud, heading outside towards his truck.

* * *

_Ridiculous. That's what it is. Well, I'm not going to let him get to me any longer. Noah Puckerman is… a Neanderthal, _she thought to herself as she threw her bag down on her bed. "A hot one, though." She found herself staring wide-eyed at her bed after realizing what she had said. "Damn those eyes!"

Looking at her took her back to that day. She had to be honest. He looked good on her bed. But she couldn't put Finn out of her mind. Finn had Quinn though. Noah was there and available. And he had those eyes.

She had to admit, she had actually started enjoying his company. He was a much different person than he personified while in school. She could talk to him about anything. Though she was certain he didn't listen to everything she said, at least she knew he understood it. Unlike Finn, who would stare at her blankly until she used smaller words to explain things so that he could understand.

_Ughh! Why am I even comparing them? Noah made it clear that I chose correctly in ending our pseudo-relationship._ She laid back and closed her eyes. Soon he was in her room again. She could almost feel his lips on hers.

_So say good bye, I'm defying gravity…_She sat up quickly when she heard her phone, not sure what annoyed her more, reliving that day one more time or the fact that her phone interrupted the best part. "Arghh… Hello," she answered, not bothering to check who it was before answering.

"Rachel. Hey."

"Hi, Finn," she said, allowing a smile to form.

"So, Mr. Schue said we're gonna vote next week, on which duet to do at sectionals. I was wondering if you wanted to work on ours, ya know, so we win?"

"That's a great idea. I was thinking that maybe we could change a few of the steps and possibly work on the harmonies, so that we sound even better, since I think that is where our weakness is on this song. Not that it's bad because we sounded great, but we don't want there to be any question about who deserves it." Why on God's green earth was she rambling? _One makes me speechless, and one makes me talk non-stop…_ "Arghh!" _Crap, that was out loud!_

"Uh, Rach?" Finn asked in the questioning tone. "Sounds good. Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just remembered I left one of my music sheets at school," she added quickly. _Nice cover-up Rachel. You might as well tell him you were comparing him with his best friend… _"So, do you want to come over here? My dads are out for the night. Some banquet or something," she said trying to quiet all the voices in her head.

"Sure. I'm gonna get something to eat and then I'll be over. See ya in a bit."

"Bye, Finn." _Good, this is just the distraction I need. _Realizing that she admitted that she needed to be distracted from thinking about Noah Puckerman, she pulled her pillow over her head and let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

He grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the TV. He flipped through a few channels and found an old Jim Carrey movie. "Better than nothing…"

Just then, his phone rang. Reaching over, he looked at the caller id before answering. "Hey baby."

"I'm not your baby," Quinn replied before continuing. "I am calling because I was wondering if you had time to work on our duet. Finn went over to the thing's house, so I'm free."

_Always Finn. He's really starting to bug me. First Quinn and now Rachel…er, Berry. Damn it! I gotta get a hold of Santana later!_

"Um, hello? Puck?"

"Yeah, that's fine. My mom's working late so I'm stuck home with my sister. You'll have to come here," he answered smiling at the thought of her being at his house.

"Fine. I'm leaving now." The phone went dead.

_Glad I just took a shower_, he thought, smiling, before returning to watching the movie.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Rach. I am trying. It's just that one step. Can we do it again? One more try and I'll have it, I swear!" Finn pleaded, grabbing a hold of her hand to move her back to the last position.

_Just kiss me already_,she wanted to scream at him. Instead, she followed his lead. "Remember, when you hear the guitar solo, that's when you turn."

They ran through the steps again, this time completing the song and routine perfectly. "Told you I could do it," he said stepping closer to her.

"It was great. With our new steps added in, our duet is going to win next week's vote. We'll get to showcase our talent in front of all those schools at sectionals." She threw her arms around him and felt a smile cross her lips when his arms wrapped around her waist.

They stood there in the embrace for a minute. She was the first to loosen her grip, but his arms remained clasped around her. She looked up into his eyes. _Just do it_, she was yelling in her head.

He brought his head down until she could feel his breath on her nose. She tilted her head back, raising her lips until they met his. _This feels so right,_ she thought, feeling the tingles all the way to her fingertips. She brought her hand to the small of his back, pulling him closer to her, which he didn't resist. She felt his tongue part her lips and she sank deeper into the kiss. When his hand found the back of her neck and he started running his fingers through her hair, she pulled away slightly, letting his mouth trail kisses down to her neck. As he found the spot behind her ear, a small sigh escaped her lips. Together they began moving towards the bed.

She placed her hands on his chest, feeling his heart racing. "Rachel," he moaned as her hands slid down his stomach. One hand teased the hem of his shirt and the other rested on his belt buckle, and he put his chin on the top of her head while he tried to catch his breath.

When they heard the phone, they both jumped, stepping away from each other. He looked at her, and then moved for his phone. "Quinn," he answered.

She stood there smoothing out her skirt as he talked, trying to calm her racing pulse. _Quinn. It's always her. Noah is right. What am I doing? Arghh! Him again! Rachel, you've got to stop this_, she scolded herself. She turned to him when she heard her name.

"Um, so Quinn needs me to go get her some ice cream. So I'm, uh, gonna go…" he said hesitantly.

"Yeah, those cravings…" She tried to hide her disappointment.

He grabbed his coat and started putting it on. He stopped and looked at her. "Listen, Rach. About the kiss…"

"No, Finn. You don't have to apologize."

"But I do. I like you, I really do. But I've got to think about Quinn and our baby. We can't keep doing this…" he said, feeling really terrible about the whole thing. _If only Quinn weren't pregnant_, he thought, _things would be different._

"You're right." She sat down on her bed. "I'll see you tomorrow Finn." She caught his eyes and added, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She smiled when she saw him let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. Later Rach." He waved and closed the door behind him, leaving Rachel staring at the spot he had been standing.

"_They're never breaking up." _His words echoed in her head, as she fell backwards onto her bed. Frustrated, she threw a pillow at the wall, not sure if it was because he was in her head again, or because of the truth of his words.

* * *

He had watched her walk out to her car from the window. To say that their practice had been disastrous was an understatement.

From the moment she arrived, she had been a bitch to him. It was a never-ending thing with her. He had tried to tell himself it was the hormones, but who was he kidding?

While rehearsing their song, she had warmed up a bit, but the minute he opened his mouth to speak, he regretted it. They had just finished the last note and they were left staring at each other. Her eyes looked so sad. "Quinn, what're we gonna do?"

He watched the anger flare in her eyes. "WE? WE are not going to do anything! YOU are not going to do anything! Finn and I are going to figure it all out," she spat at him, moving toward her coat and keys.

"Quinn, that's my kid too. I deserve to have a say." _God damn Finn, always getting everything!_

She turned to face him and paused, looking him right in the eyes. "I've told you, I will go to my grave swearing it's Finn's. You have done enough. Anyways, Finn would be a better dad than you ever would. You'll be free to chase your cougars and do your 'sexting.' Finn and I will do what's best for our baby."

He wanted so badly to ring her neck, but he knew that would only cause more problems. "OUR baby," he snapped back instead. "But, whatever. Go ahead; choose the guy who thinks you can get pregnant from a hot tub. Keep up your charade. You're gonna lose it all when your happy little fantasy world comes crashing down around you. Then you'll come running back to me. But it'll be too late. I'll be busy with my cougars and 'sexting.' I won't be here to pick up the pieces. Good luck with that." He turned and walked out of the room.

"Ughh," Quinn sighed. "You are an awful human being." She grabbed her phone and started dialing as she headed for the door.

The last thing he heard as the door shut was, "Finn. Hi." He got to his room and slammed the door. He moved towards the window.

"_You just want it too much…" She didn't know just how right she was! Damn, her again!_

He picked up his phone and dialed. "Santana, hey… You free tonight?" He had to get her, well both of them, out of his head. _Finally…_

* * *

They had just finished their duets. "Ok, guys. Here's a piece of paper," Mr. Schuester said while handing out a scrap to each member, along with a pencil. "Write down the pair you think will do the best in representing us at sectionals."

"Oh, that's easy. We killed it," Mercedes said.

"Not so fast. You cannot vote for yourself. After you write your vote down, put your slip in this," he added, holding out the hat again, and eliciting a groan from the room.

Ignoring them, Mr. Schuester walked around collecting the papers. When they were all in the hat, he walked over to the piano and dumped out the slips. Opening them all, he counted the results. "And the winner is… Rachel and Finn."

Upon hearing that, Rachel snuck a glance towards Finn and they locked eyes, him smiling at her. She gave a smile back, but turned away when she saw Quinn glaring at her while clutching Finn's arm. As she turned away, she saw Puck looking over at Quinn. _Must not be going well for him, either…_ She took a deep breath.

Mr. Schue's voice got her attention. "Congratulations you two. We'll start working on including the group at Thursday's rehearsal."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Finn replied. Turning to Quinn, he said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here," she answered, shooting a look at Rachel and making sure it was loud enough for Puck to hear.

_Finn, Finn, Finn…_ God, he was really starting to hate the guy. He stood up and moved towards the door, overhearing her talking to Mr. Schue.

"Can I use the auditorium tonight? I'd like to start working on some choreography."

"Sure, Rachel. Just make sure you get someone to lock up. See you tomorrow," Mr. Schue said as he left the room.

When he got to his truck, he realized he had forgotten his guitar in the choir room. "Shit," he muttered turning back towards the school. He walked through the halls till he got to the room. As he picked up his guitar, he heard her voice coming from the auditorium. _Wonder what she's singing now…_ He found himself heading toward her voice.

Standing in the shadow, he watched her on the stage. She looked so tiny. He listened to her sing, feeling mesmerized by her performance.

_**I keep taking  
Taking you back  
But I don't know why I do  
You keep breaking  
Breaking me down  
So I'll find somebody new  
Alright**_

He didn't recognize the song, but he could see the hurt in her eyes, even from a distance.

_**I don't want to feel I'm buried alive  
And now your begging me to see you tonight  
It's funny how easy you can mess me up  
Now look how easy I got you  
Outta my head, outta my head  
Say goodbye  
Somebody's gonna get you  
Outta my head, outta my head  
And tonight  
I'm doing what I want to  
You made the biggest mistake  
And now I'm going to get you way  
Outta my head, outta my head  
Say goodbye  
Somebody's gonna get you **_

He laughed to himself, watching the emotion pouring out of her. _So he chose Quinn again. I told her so…__**  
**_  
_**I kept taking  
Taking the blame  
And it tore me up inside  
So defeated, losing myself  
But you'll never make me cry again  
Where were you when I didn't want things to end  
And now your tasting all the pain I was in  
Its funny how easy you can mess me up  
Now look how easy I get you**_

He found himself taking a seat in the chair next to where he was standing, not taking his eyes off of her as she danced around the stage. _She really can sing. Too bad she talks too much…_,

_**Oh  
Outta my face and thoughts forever  
And maybe I'll sleep and breath much better  
And finally I'm seeing everything clearer  
So watch me now, Oh  
Just watch me now  
Outta my head, outta my head  
Say good- **_

He had moved and his guitar slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground with a crash. She stopped singing and got wide-eyed. _Crap,_ he thought.

"I…uh… didn't know anyone was here," she stammered, walking off the stage towards him. _Stop stuttering! It's just Noah!_

"Yeah, well I just came back to get this," he replied picking up the guitar from the floor. "I heard you and wondered what lame song you were singing now. Came to check it out so I could taunt you later," he smirked. _Nice save, Puckerman…_

She could see that he added that last part rather quickly, but decided to ignore it. Instead, she asked, "Things not going well with Quinn? I saw the way you looked at her again today."

"She was cut off by him. "They're fine. All well with your golden boy, Finn?" he said snidely.

"Yeah. This duet has been a wonderful thing," she lied. _He sees right through me…_

He laughed. "Okay, Berry. You might be able to lie to yourself, but that song you just sang? Gives you away." He turned to leave, but added, "Nice try."

She sighed as she watched him leave. _Damn him! _Then she chuckled to herself, as she realized that he had actually been listening to her sing. _You're pretty see through yourself, Noah…"_


	3. BrokenHearted Girl

_Author's Note: I have to apologize to all for the wait. This chapter took some time to "get it right" and hopefully I did. Please, please, please read and review. Reading what you think helps with inspiration. I want to know the good, the bad, and suggestions! More reviews, faster updating! Though I have my plot outlined, I am surprised at some of the turns it is taking! Oh, and the last chapter's song was "Outta My Head" by Leona Lewis, off of her new cd, which is amazing if I do say so! _

_P.S. I still do not own Glee, Fox, or unfortunately, Mark Salling, but I thank them for making my Wednesday nights this fall amazing! Can't wait until April 13th! I am just borrowing characters and songs to fulfill my demented little fantasy of Puck/Rachel!_

* * *

"One, two, three. Step. Turn."

During the last rehearsal, the group had begun working on the choreography for their newest addition to the sectionals line-up. Today, they had continued perfecting their moves. "When the chorus starts, remember the I want the group to slowly part, making way for Finn and Rachel to move through you." Mr. Schuester showed them as he split the group down the middle, gently moving the students to their spots. "Got it?" he asked, then added after seeing the group nod, "Ok. From the top!"

She moved into her spot and fell comfortably into the song. Though she was staring as Finn, it was only because the song and choreography called for it. _This isn't really helping my resolve_… Her eyes locked with Finn's for a moment and their kiss flashed in her mind. As she moved toward him, because that was what the choreography called for, she couldn't help but she the stare that Quinn was giving her. _Quinn…the baby… OVER!_ She continued singing and following all the moves, but now avoided his stare at all costs.

When the rest of the group joined in on the chorus, she took a deep breath and regained her composure. Moving forward as the other members opened up, she found her next note stuck in her throat, as a hand brushed over her arm, sending chills through her entire body, from her head to her toes. Quickly rejoining the group, she continued singing. But she did happen to spin around and see Noah standing behind her, giving her that intoxicating half-smile that drove her crazy.

The moment lasted only seconds, because he quickly turned back toward Quinn, but she could still feel the lingering sensation from his touch.

She wasn't really sure how she managed to finish the rest of the number. In true Rachel Berry fashion, she had gone into auto-pilot, the performer in her taking over. The other part of her had been too distracted to continue without the help of her alter-ego. She had found it almost impossible to keep her eyes off of him through the rest of the song. They managed to lock eyes a few more times while singing, but each time he quickly looked away, back toward the blonde whose eyes were always locked on Finn, unless they were shooting daggers at her. _He really should take his own advice. He needs someone else…_

She laughed as her mind trailed off at the thought…

* * *

"Damn it," he said, grabbing his bag from the seat before he slammed the truck door shut and walked into his house. The whole way home, he kept trying to shake the feeling, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. _If only I hadn't been so focused on watching Quinn, I wouldn't have fucked up the steps, or brushed into Berry…_

He kept seeing her face when she spun around. She had been so shocked. Luckily, he had looked away. _Too bad it was only to stop the fire that was burning on my skin! Still, it was quick thinking,_ he admitted to himself.

He had spent the rest of the number and rehearsal trying to avoid her gaze, always turning to look at Quinn, who, of course, was focused only on Finn. Thinking back, it dawned on him. "She must've felt it too… Damn!"

He tried to get rid of the persistent feeling the only ways he knew how. He tried lifting weights, but he kept seeing the shocked look on her face. He picked up his guitar and started strumming, but all he could hear was the way her voice faltered when they touched. Finally, he took a shower, but that was the least effective. "Fuck!" he yelled out loud as he hit his head against the wall when he felt his hand start to burn again. "I know how to get rid of this," he said as he grabbed his towel and stepped out of the shower.

He dried off and grabbed his phone, sending a quick text. "There," he said, satisfied, while getting dressed. "This'll fix it!"

He grabbed his keys and phone and went out to his truck. He put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. When his phone rang, he answered. "I'm on my way Santana… Make sure you've got your Cheerios uniform on!"

He heard her laugh on the other end of the line before she answered. "It's already on. I know how much you love my skirt…" Hearing that, he stepped on the gas.

* * *

She waited by her locker the next morning. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't standing there waiting for him, but who was she trying to kid? She fixed her hair in the mirror, stalling. Still no sign of him. So she got out her lipstick and smoothed some on her lips. _Where are these nerves coming from? Stop this!_

Just then, she heard her name from a distance and turned around. "Rachel," Finn called, walking up to her.

"Oh, hey Finn," she said, realizing she hadn't hid her disappointment well when she saw his face drop just a little. "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that the choreography is great," he said, though Rachel could sense he was holding something back. "Thanks for keeping it simple for me."

_Arghh! Him and that stupid grin!_ "Mr. Schue asked me for some suggestions. I just gave him some ideas, so that it was easy enough to learn and perfect for sectionals, as it is coming up rather quickly." _Ughh! Rambling again…_

Just then the bell rang. "I should be going to class," she said.

Finn stood there looking nervous. "Uh, Rach?"

It was then that she saw him walk up to his locker, though Finn hadn't noticed. She got distracted when he looked over at her with those eyes of his, and she could feeling the chills start all over again. Unfortunately, he turned his attention to her just as Finn said, "Thanks for not saying anything about the kiss."

She inhaled quickly as his gaze hardened and he rolled his eyes at her before slamming his locker and walking away. "Uh, Finn… Class? Gotta go," she said scurrying off after him, leaving Finn standing there dumbfounded.

"What did I say?" Finn spoke quietly.

She followed the glimpses of that mohawk she kept seeing among the crowd of students in the halls. _I have to catch up to him and tell him he can't say anything to Quinn_, she said to herself, though she was fairly certain that was not her only motive. As she turned the corner, she found and empty hallway. "Crap! Class!" She heard the second bell ring and took off toward her class. "It'll have to wait till lunch," she sighed.

* * *

Sitting in class, he looked up at the clock. _Five more minutes_, he thought to himself. _Hmmm…_

Though being distracted during one of his teacher's long lectures wasn't new to him, these thoughts were. Usually, to get himself through class, he thought about his last sexual conquest or Santana in her Cherios uniform or even that night with Quinn. Today, he had kept hearing Finn's words echoing in his head. _He's stooping pretty low… Getting her to lie for him. And she's doing it, even though he chose Quinn again. Why can't she see? She needs to get over him. They are never breaking up!_

As the bell rang, signaling the end of class, he grabbed his book and walked out, trying hard to convince himself that he was just pissed that Finn was lying to Quinn. "Damn, I'm hungry," he said, distracting himself from his thoughts as he headed towards the cafeteria.

He walked in, scanning the room. His eyes stopped on the couple eating lunch. He almost interrupted them, but changed his mind when he saw him feeding her a French fry. "Arghh!" he said, turning to leave as quickly as he could. He wasn't quite fast enough to avoid her eyes boring into him. "Great," he muttered under his breath, picking up the pace. "Just what I need. I just can't get a break!"

He needed to go somewhere to get away from it all. He thought for a moment and figured out where to go. Then he took off in that direction.

* * *

She had gotten her lunch and sat down in her usual spot, with the other Glee kids. She had contemplated sitting closer to the door, but decided against it. _No use looking obvious and drawing attention to myself…_

Instead, she resorted to scanning the room between bites of her lunch, looking for him. _He has to come eat sometime. _She had tried to catch him between classes, but was unsuccessful in pinpointing him in the crowd._ Where could he be?_

She finished eating her apple and scanned the room again. Just then, she locked eyes with him for a split-second, before he turned and stormed out. Her eyes immediately turned to where his had been frozen and she saw the problem. _Ughhh! I need to find him and explain!_

Standing up, she took care of her tray and walked out in the hall, knowing full well where he had gone. _I've done the same thing more times than I can count…_

As she neared the choir room, she slowed her pace. She stopped at the door, peeking in, making sure not to be seen. His words floated out of the room. "But you give the most incredible feeling, I don't mind taking your troubles away…"

_He looks so tense… But wow, his voice! Not to mention he looks so good behind his guitar! _It was then that she decided that she could watch and listen to him sing and play all day.

He chose that exact moment to look up and she felt the heat rush to her cheeks. Making a quick decision, she pushed open the door. Seeing him move to stand up, she spoke. "Noah, wait."

He stayed put in his chair and looked up at her with only his eyes, as she moved closer to him. "What do you want Berry?" he snarled. "Clearly Finn isn't here. Shouldn't you be off kissing him somewhere?" He stood up to put his guitar away, turning his back to her.

She let the words sink in. "Noah," she pleaded quietly. When he didn't respond, she stepped toward him and put her hand on his shoulder. Instantly, she felt those chills course through her body again. He turned sharply to face her and she could see it in his eyes. He felt it too.

He pulled away. "What?" he snapped, zipping up his guitar case, avoiding her eyes.

"It's… uh… not…" _Arghh! This stuttering has got to stop! _She inhaled. How could she make him understand? It was just all so complicated. "It's not what you think."

He laughed mockingly. "You don't have a clue what I think, Berry."

She smiled. _I think I may…_ "It was a mistake. It was a heat-of-the-moment-one-time thing. We both regret it. He made his choice. He has his baby to think of." She paused, because he looked as if he was going to say something. Waiting, she watched him shake his head lightly. "What?"

Those words were almost the straw that broke the camel's back. He felt like he was going to explode, or at the very least, like he wanted to punch something. He decided against the idea, since hitting Rachel wasn't really an option. _Berry…It's Berry! _He took a deep breath and instead said, "Are you surprised he chose her? I told you that he would."

She stopped him before he could go any further. "Let me finish. It's over. Whatever Finn and I may have had is done." _What is that look in his eye?_ Her heart started beating faster.

Picking up his guitar case, he said, "I'll believe it when I see it." He then brushed past her, inching ever closer to the door. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around. "You know Berry, you deserve better."

As those words, those all too familiar chills returned. He began walking again and she thought, _how can I make him see?_ Acting quickly, she moved between him and the door, stopping him in his tracks.

He looked down at her big brown eyes. _She's driving me crazy!_ He knew full well it was not in the normal Rachel Berry fashion of annoying-crazy either. _Quinn… Think of Quinn_. Those thoughts no longer worked, if he was being honest with himself. He had started taking his own advice after the fiasco at his house, though he would never admit it. Especially not to Rachel Berry.

"You do too, Noah." She looked up at him and could see the shock in his eyes.

"What?" he questioned, feeling utterly baffled. "You even said it yourself. I'm a jerk," he quipped.

She sighed and moved closer to where he stood, closing the gap between their bodies. She reached up and placed her hand on his chest. As she inhaled quickly, she felt his pulse race underneath her fingertips.

"You aren't always a jerk, Noah. You have another side to you. I've seen the change in you since you joined Glee. When you sing, the real you shows. And it's not that cocky, arrogant jock you always appear to be at school."

She finished speaking and realized her hand was still in the same spot. His eyes were staring down at her. She could see them softening, as her words sunk in. "You deserve better than Quinn."

Clenching his jaw, he removed her hand from his chest, trying to ignore the feelings overtaking his body. His eyes hardened again. "I don't. Just leave me alone."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving her standing there as he stormed out the door. She really didn't understand why he was being so hard on himself. She saw something in him that no one else could see and she would make him see it somehow. _Something really is bothering him. He looks so mad at the world… But those touches… I know he felt it too. He's running… But why?_ She smiled. _I always get what I want though. He'll see…_

Cheering up at the thought, she moved over to the piano. Taking a seat on the bench, she began playing. The music came easily to her, as she started reminiscing about all the things that had happened to her already this year.

_**You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could've been  
But still you live inside of me  
So tell me how is that?  
**__  
__**You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I'd love to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face**_

Tears started falling, as she remembered all the slushies and comments he had thrown at her. She wiped them away, and continued on.

_**And even now while I hate you  
It pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day  
I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No  
No broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl  
Something that I feel I need to say  
But up to now I've always been afraid  
That you would never come around**_

She couldn't help but think of Quinn. Yet again, she was competing with this girl for a guy. She quickly brushed that thought away.

_**And still I want to put this out  
You say you've got the most respect for me  
But sometimes I feel you're not deserving me  
And still you're in my heart  
But you're the only one and yes  
There are times when I hate you  
But I don't complain  
Cause I've been afraid that you would've walked away  
Oh but now I don't hate you  
I'm happy to say  
That I will be there at the end of the day**_

She smiled when the memory of his own slushie facial flashed in her mind. She could almost feel his hand at her waist again._**  
**_  
_**I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No…No  
No broken-hearted girl  
Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be…Oooo  
I'm living in a world that's all about you and me…yeah**_

She was certain. No more Finn. Those chills were undeniable. _Finn can have Quinn_.

_**Ain't gotta be afraid my broken heart is free  
To spread my wings and fly away  
Away with you  
yeah yeah yeah, ohh ohh ohh  
I don't wanna be without my baby  
I don't wanna a broken heart  
Don't want to take a breath without my baby  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way..No..No  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl..No..No..  
No broken-hearted girl  
Broken-hearted girl No…no…  
No broken-hearted girl  
No broken-hearted girl**_

At the last notes finish, she dropped her hands to her lap and took a deep breath. She looked towards the door and smiled. It was settled. She wanted Noah Puckerman. "This is such a strange world," she laughed heading to her next class as she heard the bell ring.


	4. Brave

Author's Note: _I truly appreciate all the alerts for my little ol' fantasy world in which Puck and Rachel are together, or at least they will be- patience! It would be great if you could tell me what you love about it! I also have to say, this story is really starting to take shape. It's almost starting to write itself at this point. Hopefully, now that finals are over, I'll be able to update a little more frequently. Though, this may end up being a longer story than the original 16 chapters I had planned, now that Glee is on hiatus until April…. Gotta have my fix somehow! The song in the last chapter was "Broken-Hearted Girl" by Beyonce if you weren't familiar. This chapter is a bit longer than the rest, but it had to be written like this- my brain was on overdrive. But it should hold you all over for a while, since I will be out of town for a week and will not be able to update until next year! Yay for New Years in New York City!!!_

_P.S. Glee is still owned by Ryan Murphy and Fox. I am still thankful for Mark Salling, and the rest of the Glee cast for a fantastic and memorable first half of the season! Can't wait for Santa to bring me my Glee, Vol. 1: Road to Sectionals DVD!_

* * *

_Damn it dude! Get it together!_

Over the last week, the club had spent most of their rehearsals learning two new pieces. With everything on his mind, he was having a hard time concentrating. Unfortunately it was beginning to show in his inability to keep up the pace.

_I'm starting to look like Finn… I've really gotta snap out of it. _He took a deep breath and focused. He succeeded at nailing the rest of the steps. _I've still got it,_ he said to himself, smirking, as he found his chair and turned half of his attention to the front of the room.

"Fantastic job guys," Mr. Schuester said.

"Uh, Mr. Schue?" Artie asked and continued when the question was acknowledged. "These are both great numbers, but why are we learning them? I mean, we already have our set list for sectionals!"

Mr. Schuester laughed. "That's right. We do. But, this is for something entirely different." He looked at the confused faces of the kids. "Principal Figgins has asked if we could put on another show for the PTA and the community. In order to build excitement and support for our trip to sectionals. So, three weeks from tomorrow, we will be performing for all our friends, family, and neighbors."

Excited chatter erupted from the group. Most were all talking about the new songs and mentioning their ideas for costumes. It was decided that Kurt would be appointed designee- provided there were no feathers.

Finn spoke first. "Are those the only songs we're gonna do? Shouldn't we add a few more? It'll be a pretty short show if not."

"Glad you brought that up, Finn." He moved from next to the piano to right in front of the group seated on chairs. "Of course, we'll be performing our three numbers for Sectionals, plus the two new numbers we've learned this week. That brings me to your next assignment."

_Great,_ he thought. _The way things are going for me, it'll be another disaster like the duet with the ice princess…_ He shifted in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want each of you to prepare a solo. Mr. Schuester watched as the faces of each member slowly lit up at the thought, and he smiled too.

Mercedes turned to Brittany, and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Fantastic! I got my track."

Mr. Schuester held up his hand. "Not so fast Mercedes." He saw their expressions turn to worry. "Now, I know all of you have your favorites and are pretty sure of yourselves in your genre. But we're not gonna be great at Sectionals by playing it safe. We need to get out of our comfort zones."

He was interrupted by Rachel. "Mr. Schue, if I may. I fail to see how-"

Mr. Schuester returned the favor, and continued. "In order for us to take Nationals, we need to really start growing in our abilities. That's why each of you are to choose a song that is something completely opposite of your norm. Everyone needs to expand their repertoire. This is going to be a great chance for you to do just that. You've got a week to put together your piece. On Tuesday, the girls will perform. On Thursday, the guys. You'll vote on the three best performances the following week and the winners will be added to our set list for the show. Good luck to everyone. I can't wait to see what you come up with!"

He watched Mr. Schue grab his coat and briefcase and head out the door. He started thinking about his song selection, a welcome occasion to keep him from thinking about all the other things going on in his jacked up life. _Different from the norm? That means no rock 'n roll. Where in the hell am I gonna find a song I will actually wanna sing?_

As if on cue, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Noah?"

_Naturally. It's always her. Does she ever stop talking? _He looked up at her from his seat with his eyes and she continued.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were having difficulties with the choreography."

She looked at him with that sparkle in her eyes she always got when offering her services to someone in need of assistance in the dancing/singing/performing area. His mind quickly wandered to thoughts of other 'services' she could provide, and he fought the urge to smile. _Damn it Puckerman, it's Berry!_

Thankfully she didn't seem to notice his little reaction, and continued speaking. "I could help you with it, if you'd like."

He thought he heard her pause before adding the last part, but he figured it had been a figment of his imagination. Unintentionally, he stole a glance at those legs that were more exposed than covered in that little piece of material that could only be loosely defined as a skirt. _I bet those legs could do some damage… Snap out of it! It's Berry!_ After realizing he himself had paused, he reacted quickly. "What, so you can make out with me too?" _That might not actually be a bad thing…_ Shock registered on her face and he felt a fleeting feeling of regret at the words. He shook it off and continued. "You know I'm not Finn, right?"

Calmly, she said, ignoring his jab, "With a little bit of practice, you'll have it down in no time. I helped with the choreography, you know."

He rolled his eyes at the obviousness of her statement and then narrowed his gaze at her."Why do you care, Berry?" He couldn't help notice the flush that crossed her cheeks briefly. What bothered him was the feeling that her blushing caused in him. _Arghh! Not again…_ It had taken extreme measures to get rid of it the last time and he was in no mood for that today.

She replied. "Well, it's for the good of the group. We all need to be perfect if we want to win." _Yeah, that's the reason, _she tried convincing herself.

He stood there looking at her, trying to figure the girl out. She looked so nervous, biting her lip and shifting her weight from one foot to another, waiting for his reply. He couldn't help but laugh to himself a bit at the sight. _Nerves? Where's her 'game face' now! Me and my badass guns must really be driving her crazy! Not surprised though, since they are better than Finn's wimpy ass, so-called muscles._

"Um, Noah?'

He snapped back to reality, and remembered her question. Did he really want help from her, of all people? He knew the kind of trouble he could get himself into. His eyes fell to her legs again briefly. His mind was made up. "Sure. Tomorrow, after school." He watched the smile creep across her face. "But, Berry? You tell anyone about this little arrangement, and the whole school is gonna know about that kiss, starting with Quinn."

He watched her nod, slowly, in agreement, noticing a disappointed look fill her face, even if it was only fleetingly. He felt a surge of pride. _I can't just be going all gooey like that because of those damn skirts! Besides, she knows who she's dealing with._

He picked up his coat and started putting it on. She was still rooted in her spot, looking rather uncomfortable. _Probably because of the silence._ He laughed to himself. _Good, I've got her shaking in her shoes. That means she's not gonna tell… _Another thought struck him. _And now I've got her lying for me too… Guess I'm not any better than him…_

It wasn't until after he had his coat on and was halfway out the door, that she finally moved and broke the silence. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Noah."

That smile was back on her face, though he didn't have to turn around to see it because he heard it in her voice. "Yeah, later," he replied, making his way out into the hall and to his truck.

Upon reaching the vehicle, he shuffled through the CD's on the seat. "Nothing here. Where in the hell am I gonna find a song to sing?" He put the keys into the ignition and started on his way home, no longer thinking about his song selection, but those legs and where he could envision them… "Tomorrow should be interesting," he said out loud to nobody but himself, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Waiting for him to show had been more painful than she could've imagined. Of course, as usual, she had been early. She set her stuff down and smoothed her skirt. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it had been ten minutes since the last bell rang. _Where is he?_

She moved towards the piano and sat down on the bench. She tried playing a song, but for some reason her fingers wouldn't cooperate. With a heavy sigh, she stood up and stole another look at the clock. Now it had been 20 minutes since the school day ended.

_I'm giving him five more minutes. _

She found herself pacing the length of the piano, her fingers nervously dancing off of each other. Over and over again, she turned her head to the door, watching for him.

Eventually, she stopped pacing. "He's not coming," she resigned. She walked over to her stuff and began picking it up.

It was then that he strode through the doorway, setting his bag and coat on the chair nearest the door. "Whoa. Where ya goin,' Berry?"

She just stood there, glaring at him. "You're late," she spat, after a slight pause. "It's obvious you don't really care about this because of your complete disregard for being punctual."

As usual, he just stared at her. "So are we gonna do this, or not?"

"Arghh! You are unbelievable!" She couldn't figure out what was bothering her more, his aloofness about almost standing her up or the butterflies that she started feeling the minute he walked into the room. She shook away the thought. _No need to get distracted_. Yes, she had admitted she liked him, of course, only to herself, but the butterfly effect he was having on her stomach was another story altogether. One she wasn't ready to open up yet. "Where were you?"

"Running laps." Why did he feel like he had to justify himself by giving her an answer? _Grr…_ He shrugged. "Are we gonna practice or not? 'Cause I've got better things to do if you're bolting."

_So he's putting up that wall again. Well, two can play this game. _"Fine."

He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Fine, we're done, or fine, we're doing this?"

"Fine, we're doing this," she replied, rather icily. She noticed the confusion flicker in his eyes, but it was only momentary. She set her stuff back down and pulled something out. She walked over and put the cd into the stereo system. Before she pushed play, she glanced in his direction. Standing there with his hands on his hips, she couldn't help but smile. _He is one gorgeous-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice and she blushed at the realization that he had caught her staring at him. "Berry, you gotta push play for it to work," he said with a smirk.

As she inhaled, she rolled her eyes. "So, I'm gonna watch you go through the steps the first time. Just do your best to accommodate without the group. I'll join in on the second run-through."

When he grinned at her and raised his eyebrow, she could've sworn her knees turned to jello. Swiftly, she leaned over on the piano, resting her elbow to catch herself.

"Admit it, Berry. You just wanna watch me and my hot bod move."

This charade was proving to be more difficult than she had planned. _He just has to be so damn cute!_ Her knees were not helping the situation. "No, I merely need to assess the areas that are giving you trouble. I can only do that if I watch you go through the choreography first."

Moving into his starting spot, he replied, "yeah, sure. If that's what you wanna tell yourself." Though he could see she was getting a bit flustered, he was pretty impressed with how she was handling herself. _No stuttering. Way to go, Berry!_

The rest of the rehearsal continued in the same way. She would say something to him and he would respond in his usual obnoxious, vulgar manner. She would keep up her I'm-slightly-annoyed-but-I-don't-care attitude and he would continually try to break her out of it. Admittedly, he had come close, but she wasn't going to let him win. She could hold her own.

Even through their game of cat-and-mouse, they did manage to accomplish some of their task. She hadn't exactly lied to him about her need to watch him during the first run-through. It really was the only way to pinpoint the things he needed to work on. However, he had been right that she really did want to watch him dance around that room.

As his body moved with the music, her eyes were glued to him. _He's really a lot better than he gives himself credit for. He definitely knows how to use his body… _Her mind wandered to the dark side momentarily and she immediately realized her slip. _Much better than Finn. Ughh! Again, comparing the two!_

"Earth to Berry."

He had stopped dancing and she realized the music had ceased as well. Doing her best to hide her obvious amazement at his gracefulness, she had quickly moved to his side and helped him work out the first problem area. After only a few run-throughs, he was able to merge his movements with his voice, and together they made it through the section without any mishaps.

When his phone rang, she happened to look at the clock. _5:00? Where had the time gone?_ She listened to his half of the conversation half-heartedly, as she gathered her books and put on her coat. She had told her dad that she'd be home by 5:30, and though she had thoroughly enjoyed herself, and really didn't want it to end, she knew that her dads would worry if she was late.

He finished his conversation and she walked towards him. "There's still a few more parts we, I mean you, need to work on. Tomorrow afternoon works for me, if you are free too."

He was too busy gathering his things to look at her, but he could sense the hesitation in her voice. "Yeah, whatever. Same place."

She nodded and began walking toward the door. Stopping, she turned and added, "try to be on time tomorrow?" before walking out the door.

Laughing to himself, he zipped up his coat and left the classroom. _Always a performance with you, Berry…_

* * *

"Noah, you did it. Finally," she said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "I'm kidding," she laughed. "I knew you'd get the steps down."

"Mission accomplished," he said smiling. Though he'd never admit it, he really was thankful for her help. And to think he almost didn't show up three days ago!

He'd been running around the track when he looked at his phone. He was already ten minutes late. He turned towards the school, but had changed his mind and continued around the track. He really didn't want to go. Spending time with her, after school, alone, was not, in his opinion, the best thing for him to do with these crazy thoughts running through his head. Nor was it on his top ten list of things he'd love to do.

But, at some point during that last lap, he started feeling guilty about standing her up. He did say he'd be there after all. _Guilt? Where the hell did that come from?_

Before he knew it, he realized he was already at the school doors. When he walked into the room, he could see she was clearly pissed. He didn't blame her, really, but he'd shown up, so he figured they should practice.

That first day, he kept up his cocky, arrogant jock façade, which he guessed she noticed when she put on her annoyed, Good Samaritan act for him. However, somewhere in that four day time frame that they had been practicing, things had changed for him. Only a little, though, he told himself.

The second day, their routine was more of the same give-and-take. The only difference was that he found he actually meant some of the innuendos he threw her way. The why part was something he had yet to wrap his brain around, but whatever. He figured it had something to do with the flames that he felt burn wherever her skin brushed his.

That burn brought him back for a third day of practice with her. She had relaxed a bit and he had stopped trying to intentionally annoy her. Well, most of the time, because, well, he was a guy. If he had to be honest, which he was, but only to himself, day three was actually pretty enjoyable. She really was an amazing performer and, though he'd deny it 'til his dying day, he liked watching her in all her performing glory.

Not to mention, he missed her. That little revelation occurred after they were practicing the spin for what seemed like the eightieth time. He had missed his step, again, and her hand managed to connect with his nose, the noise loud enough to shock her into silence. Feigning hurt, he had brought his hand to his face. She had replied with a curt, "That's what you get for not paying attention." He had almost went with the line, "A hand in the face is not the usual reaction I get from girls when they catch me staring" but she quickly burst into giggles and took a step closer to him, so he decided against it.

"Oh Noah," she said with genuine concern in her voice. "Are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you," she added, reaching up to touch the place where her hand had caused a red mark.

Their eyes locked and he had to fight the urge to kiss her right then and there. Whether it was because of the slow burn where her fingers rested or the look of concern and smile upon her face, he wasn't entirely sure. He was certain, however, he was not going there. NOT with her. That was not what he wanted. It wasn't. So instead, he broke the moment between them by taking a step back.

He laughed. "It didn't hurt… that bad." She slapped him on the arm. "First the nose. Now the arm? Damn, Berry! I didn't take you for the dominatrix type!"

He was surprised that she didn't slap him again. But he was shocked when she gave him a flirty, coy smile and said, "there's a lot you don't know about me Noah Puckerman."

Instinctively, he raised both eyebrows at her. _Was that a wink?!?! Damn! _He had forgotten how nice it was to be around her when she let go of her diva-tude and wasn't talking like she had just won the national spelling bee.

It wasn't until he found himself intentionally messing up the steps, during what she had said would be their last run-through because he had gotten it down, that he realized he was truly enjoying hanging with her. And he didn't want their practices to end. When she looked at him with confusion at his obvious regression, he answered her silent question. "Maybe tomorrow? I think I will definitely have it with one more practice. What do you say?" _One more, _he had told himself. _Any more than that and I'll look like Finn._

She smiled and he felt that familiar burn return. "Okay. Same time? Same place?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Berry," he said, smiling, as he walked out the door. When he saw he had a text from Santana, he ignored it and threw his phone in his bag. He couldn't help shake his head and mumble to himself under his breath, "since when do I turn her down?"

He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he also knew he didn't like what it was.

* * *

"Hi dad. Daddy," she sang as she breezed by them on her way up to her room. Upon entering her lair, she dropped her stuff by the door and moved to the computer. Opening her iTunes, she hit play and then laid down on her bed, resting her chin in her hands, the memories of the last few days running like a movie in her head.

Though she knew what she wanted, for the first time in her life she had been unsure how to get it. After their "break-up," he had pretty much avoided her, or at least tried to as much as possible. His wall was up again, and she found him almost inaccessible.

But then she saw an opportunity and, as always, had jumped at it. Besides, who else was more qualified to help him with the choreography? _Surely not Quinn._ Not that she was a terrible dancer. She wasn't. But that growing baby bump was becoming more of a hindrance to her usually spot-on movement lately.

At first, she had questioned her sanity in thinking that it was a good idea. Day one had been awful. Sure she was a performer, but keeping up her usual demeanor had proven difficult, as it went against every feeling she had in her body. With each move he made, her knees grew weaker and she might as well have been putty in his hands when he opened his mouth to sing. Though every fiber in her being wanted his lips pressed against hers, she kept rebuffing his innuendos and advances. She inhaled. _Chalk it up to the performance of a lifetime, Ms. Berry…_

However, the days that followed reminded her why she had gone through with her plan. Slowly, he had let his guard down and became Noah, instead of the arrogant jock, Puck. She even found she no longer had to put on her act for him. They had found some kind of common ground and were, much to her surprise, enjoying themselves. Well, she knew she was, but was able to conclude he was too from the frequent laughing and smiling he was doing.

She sighed and laid her head down, using her arm as a pillow. She had watched him come alive as he sang and moved around the room during their afternoons together. _He has it in him. He just needs to believe it._ Then a thought popped into her head. _He really would do great as lead male vocal. I'm gonna have to work on that… _She pictured the two of them singing together on stage and those butterflies came back.

Rolling over onto her back, she sighed again. "Too bad our practices are over."

Hearing one of her favorite songs begin, she started singing along. Then she remembered the assignment Mr. Schue had given them earlier in the week. She had been so preoccupied with Noah, she had forgotten all about choosing a song.

She sat at her desk and scrolled through her collection of songs, but realized that they were all too "her." _Definitely not out of the norm… _"Where am I gonna come up with a song?"

Her eyes lit up as her solution to both problems became clear. "Noah," she said happily, determined to seek his help at school the next day.

* * *

Standing by his locker, he was surprised to see the blonde had walked up to him as the final bell rang. "And to what do I owe the great honor of your presence?" he said sarcastically, slamming his locker to look at her.

She pursed her lips and sighed. "Hello to you too, Puck." She paused as she watched him roll his eyes. He seemed to be in a hurry to go somewhere. "Off to duet with that freak again?" she quipped with a pleased smirk on her face.

He tried to hide his disbelief at her words. _So Berry opened her mouth, huh?_ He was instantly in a bad mood. He was pretty sure she noticed this change. _I warned her. Now Quinn finds out about the kiss._

But before he could drop the bomb, she started talking again. "I saw you two in the choir room the other day. So are you two an item now?" She had her arms crossed over her chest and was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

_She hadn't told_. He felt strangely relieved. Though he wasn't sure why, because he should've wanted to break his so-called best friend and his baby mama up, or at the very least drive a wedge between them. Telling Quinn about the kiss would've done just that. _God, what is up with me?_

"Should I take that as a yes then?" she questioned.

"No," he spat at her. "Why the hell does it matter to you anyways?" She really was starting to piss him off now. _She has no right to act all concerned. _"You chose Finn, after all. Remember?" He moved closer and glared down at her.

Ever the star, she chose that precise moment to flounce her scantily clad legs over to him. "Hey, Noah," she chimed, happily clutching her books to her chest.

"Noah?" Quinn gaped. So now you're on first name basis?"

Caught for a moment between the two girls, he paused, looking at them and fighting the urge to bash his head into his locker. Though this particular scenario was once a part of his daytime fantasies, he was pretty sure the actual thing being played out in front of him was definitely straight out of hell. "Go away Berry," he growled.

He watched as she opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it before turning to walk away. It wasn't fast enough for him to miss the look of defeat in her eyes, though. Suddenly, he was even more pissed off than before. _I really am an asshole. She didn't deserve that._

He looked over at Quinn, who had a huge smile on her face, as if she had just scored a victory. "Always a gentleman, Puck."

"Can it, ice princess," he sneered, storming past her and heading out to his car.

The entire ride home was spent flipping through radio stations. "I gotta find a damn song to sing." He didn't come up with anything, though he thought it could've been because he wasn't really listening to the music.

His mind was elsewhere, actually. He kept picturing the look in her eyes and he felt guilty all over again. _Man, these last four days have really done a number on me…_

He wasn't blind. She had been wearing her heart on her sleeve during the final practice, which he thought was crazy. _Who does that?_ He had also noticed that her face practically screamed disappointment after they were finished and she walked out of the room mumbling a barely audible "bye." She had it bad for him. _Who could blame her,_ he thought with a smirk. _I'm a stud!_

The smile faded fast though. The thing was, he knew he had feelings too. Noah Puckerman was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He caught on when that damn burning refused to go away. Being with her was more enjoyable than he had anticipated, or would even admit to anyone. Somehow she was able to make him forget about all that was wrong with his life for those few short hours, and he found he could smile and laugh, and truly mean it. He didn't have to force it with her.

Plus, she believed in him. He saw it in her eyes and heard it in her words. He wasn't sure why. _She wouldn't if she knew… _But, besides his mom, no one else has even given a shit about him. To them, he was just a kid going nowhere fast. It felt good to have someone else on his side for a change.

"Fuck," he yelled as he hit the steering wheel with his palm. _That look…_ It wouldn't leave his mind.

That's why he couldn't go there with her. All he knew how to do was go and screw up everyone's life. She didn't deserve that. She deserved better. Besides the whole baby issue was bound to come out soon and he could just picture 'that look' crossing her face again when she found out. Causing it once had hurt like hell. There was no way he could handle it if he caused it again.

He sighed heavily. _I never used to care about that… Slushies, of course… _

But, somehow she had gotten to him. He pulled into his driveway and made his way into the house, thinking about how he could make her see her mistake. He heard his sister singing at the top of her lungs to a song. _Definitely not following in Berry's footsteps, _he thought rolling his eyes at her screeching. He was about to pound on the door, yelling at her to shut up, but paused. He listened to her words that tried to match the sound coming out of the speakers.

Instead, he knocked on the door. "What are you singing?"

Holding up her "new cd," her words, she had told him the name of the song. He went to his room hand turned on his laptop. He googled the song and quickly read over the lyrics.

He leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and smirking. "Fucking perfect! What better way than a song?"

* * *

While waiting for his turn to go, he found his eyes wander over to the seat where she was sitting. She was focusing all her attention on Artie doing his solo. He saw her start clapping and realized the song was over. He quickly joined in the applause.

Finn took the stage next and he couldn't help but cringe. He stole another glance her way. _No beaming at him?_

He flashed back to her solo. As usual, she hit it. Flawless. He didn't recognize the song, but he had listened closely, knowing she chose to sing her emotions ninety percent of the time. It was some song about not being a second choice. Unexpectedly, he felt like he had been sucker punched. When he caught her eyes, he knew she was singing to him. He just crossed his arms and looked away, in the direction of the blonde, hoping he'd gotten his point across.

Apparently, he hadn't, since she was still being her happy-go-lucky self as she tried to get his attention every chance she had. His reaction was to ignore her and walk away, throwing in an insult occasionally for good measure. _Better to hurt her now than later. I'm only doing her a solid…_

The group was clapping again, so he concluded his dopey friend was done singing.

"Puck, are you ready?" Mr. Schuester asked.

He nodded and picked up his guitar. Pulling a chair to the middle of the floor, he took a seat. Taking a chance, he glanced up. All eyes were on him, but hers were the only ones he saw. She looked like she was holding her breath.

His slight hesitation wasn't obvious to anyone but himself. Though "Sweet Caroline" had been a success with the group and easy to make his own, this was a chick song, and had proven to be a bit more difficult to rearrange for his voice. But he knew if anybody could pull it off, it was him. He'd like to see Finn try it, since his only talent besides his mediocre voice was his second-rate drum skills. _I swear, he's lucky we're friends or I'd probably kick his pansy ass…_

Chuckling to himself and swallowing hard, he started strumming his guitar, his fingers dancing easily over the strings. Then he opened his mouth and started singing, finding his stride.

_**Angels lift you off the ground  
**__**I've got shadows weighing me down  
**__**Still you believe, you believe in me  
**__**I wish I could feel that way  
**__**You can trust so easily  
**__**I can't give you all of me  
**__**Still you're holding on, when you should be gone  
**__**I wish I was that brave**_

He could see the astonished looks on the faces of the Glee members. Many were turning to each other with puzzled looks. _Well, Mr. Schue said something not the norm… This song couldn't be more fitting…_

_**You go to war for love like a soldier  
**__**I wanna run away  
**__**You're never scared to walk through the fire  
**__**I wish I had your faith  
**__**I turn away, knowing my heart could break  
**__**I'm so afraid to lay down my armor  
**__**I'm not brave  
**__**I'm not brave**_

He had to hold back a laugh when he noticed she was literally on the edge of her seat as he finished the chorus. _Oh yeah, she gets it._

_**Keep my shield up constantly  
**__**Stop these arrows piercing me  
**__**Now I don't know how, how to put it down  
**__**I wish I was that brave**_

Quinn's face was priceless. Sitting back in her seat with her arms folded across her chest, she raised her eyebrow, clearly contemplating his song choice. He continued the chorus, putting a little bit more emotion behind it, just for her pleasure.

_**You go to war for love like a soldier  
**__**I wanna run away  
**__**You're never scared to walk through the fire  
**__**I wish I had your faith  
**__**I turn away, knowing my heart could break  
**__**I'm so afraid to lay down my armor  
**__**I'm not brave  
**__**I'm not brave**_

Frankly, the shared glances between Mercedes and Kurt, as well as the look he was getting from Finn, were pissing him off. _Who the hell cares what they think, Puckerman? _Knowing the part that came next, he turned toward her. When their eyes locked, he didn't flinch this time. Just kept singing, putting his heart behind it, hoping she understood.

_**Still you believe, you believe in me  
**__**I wish I was that…**_

_Yep, she does,_ he thought, when she inhaled heavily.

_**You go to war for love like a soldier  
**__**I wanna run away  
**__**You're never scared to walk through the fire  
**__**I wish I had your faith  
**__**I turn away, knowing my heart could break  
**__**I'm so afraid to lay down my armor  
**__**I'm not brave  
**__**I'm not brave**_

He finished the song and she started clapping enthusiastically. The rest of the group joined in, a bit hesitantly, as if they weren't sure what to make of his performance. He could tell that they all liked it, though.

Moving back to his seat, he sat down in his chair and watched the rest of the solos. He wasn't surprised when she walked up to him after rehearsal was over.

She looked up at him and he couldn't help but notice the sparkle in her eyes. "Noah, that song… it was wonderful."

He caught the hidden meaning in her words and he sighed. "It was just a song, Berry. Only picked it because I couldn't sing anything that I actually would listen to, like I wanted." She seemed to be pondering other songs he could've chosen. "If ya liked it, you can thank my sister." With that he turned and walked away.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath when he saw the blonde staring him down, realizing she had seen the entire conversation take place. _My life could not be any more complicated…_


	5. That Girl

Author's Note: _Thank you to all those that have reviewed or favorited my story! The reviews are so inspiring and help me update faster! Please keep it up! On that note, I have to apologize for the lengthy wait for this chapter… Vacation and classes starting again, you know? Not to mention that I had horrible writer's block at one point in this chapter- but I think I really like how it ended up, so yay! I am really excited for the next two chapters, as they were the inspiration for this entire story! Let's just hope they turn out as expected. Last chapter's song was "Brave" by Leona Lewis. I can just picture Mark Salling playing his guitar and pulling off an amazing acoustic version of that song!_

_P.S. Glee and the characters are still a product of their amazing creators and Fox. I just own the storyline._

* * *

She was more convinced than ever that he needed a lead. More specifically, he needed to be a lead with her.

That's why her first order of business was to talk to Mr. Schuester about Noah. Of course, he was right where she suspected he'd be. "I'm sorry Ms. Pillsbury, for interrupting, but Mr. Schue, I need to talk to you about something. Can you meet me in the choir room before classes start?"

"Sure, Rach. Be right there." He looked at Emma with a confused look as the girl headed down the hall.

"Remember, Will. No more duets," Emma joked.

"Yeah, yeah," Mr. Schuester replied, giving her a slight wave as he walked out the door.

She jumped up and met him at the piano when he entered the room. "What seems to be the problem, Rachel?" he asked.

"There's no problem, Mr. Schue. I was just wondering if I could run an idea by you." Waiting for his answer, she paused. She continued when he nodded. "So after watching the solo performances, I started thinking how wonderful everyone did. I was especially proud of Noah. His arrangement was wonderful. He has a really strong voice."

"I was a bit surprised myself. He really is pretty talented," Mr. Schuester agreed.

"Very talented. I think it would be a great idea for him to get a lead. He's just as good as Finn. Maybe even better…" She let her voice trail off.

Mr. Schuester gave her a questioning look. "Well, I can't tell all of you we need to expand our horizons and not give him a shot. It'll be a great chance for us to grow.' He paused. "I'm assuming you already have a song picked out?"

She handed the sheet music to him. "It's the perfect song to showcase his raw vocals."

Mr. Schuester looked over at her. "And the female lead?" He knew the answer but tried to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, it's possible that Tina would be a good choice, but it would be a perfect fit for my vocal range." She smiled sweetly.

"Okay, Rachel. I'll give it to you," Mr. Schuester said. "But what if he doesn't take it? I'll have to give it to Finn and he…"

She shook her head. "He will, Mr. Schue," she insisted. "I am certain," she said, heading for the door. "Thanks for this," she added before stepping out into the now crowded hallway, leaving her teacher to contemplate what he had gotten himself into.

She had done it. _Mission accomplished. _And it was easier than she had expected. _This is going to be fantastic,_ she thought heading off to class. She wanted the day to go by faster than normal. She was super excited for Glee today. She couldn't wait to see his reaction.

* * *

Walking into rehearsal, he noticed the smile she was giving him. He gave a half-hearted one back but it didn't faze her. _Why's she so damn happy?_ He chalked it up to her delusions that he had sung to her yesterday. _The song may have been for her, but it definitely wasn't to her,_ he told himself.

"So I have a new song for us to do," Mr. Schuester said upon entering the room and handing out the music sheets to the group.

He looked over it quickly. _Oh, surprise… Another Rachel/Finn duet… _He settled back in his chair so he could at least be annoyed comfortably.

"Rachel, you're gonna take the female lead. Puck, you're gonna take the male lead," Mr. Schuester said motioning for them to take their spots up front.

He arched his eyebrows and looked over at her. "Uh, Mr. Schue?" _She looks thrilled, _he thought noticing no hesitation on her part. Finn on the other hand had a really confused look on his face._ So what, he thinks he's entitled to all the leads now too?_

Mr. Schuester looked at him. "You did a fantastic job on your solo yesterday, Puck. And since we're trying some new things, I figured you could take the lead this time."

He smirked. _Take that, King Finn…_ "Thanks Mr. Schue," he said taking his spot next to her, avoiding her gaze.

He had to admit, getting the lead was pretty cool. _About time I get to use my badassness in this club! _He didn't really know the song, but he knew that didn't matter because if he could make that chick song work, he could do anything.

The music started and she began to sing. It was obvious that she knew the song, because he saw how easily it came to her. As he watched her move around the room with the lyrics as her inspiration, he realized the song was slightly familiar to him. It wouldn't have been his first choice, but hell, anything was better than listening to Finn sing again.

When the chorus came, he joined in and she moved next to him, her eyes locked with his. He was surprised that he didn't care. He was surprised he didn't pull one of his quick aversions and look away. He was surprised at how well their voices actually meshed.

He found himself almost being led by her through the song. So when she stopped to let him sing his verse, he faltered. But only momentarily, because he was not getting sucked into her world. He wasn't.

Continuing, he kept his eyes locked on her when he wasn't looking at the lyrics on his sheet music. Her eyes screamed encouragement, and he sang even harder, putting emotions he didn't know he had into the song.

_Too late…_ When she joined in for the chorus again, he felt that burn rise in him. _Crap._ He tried breaking the gaze, but he couldn't. Something wouldn't let him.

That's why he was very thankful when the song ended and he could finally take his eyes off of her. Mr. Schue was clapping enthusiastically, so he knew they'd done well.

He looked out at the rest of the club. Most of them were clapping and smiling. Everyone except them. The boy was looking at him with a puzzled stare and the girl had her eyebrow arched in what could only be described as a challenge. _Great, now she's really gonna hound me…_

"Wow, fantastic you two," Mr. Schuester cheered. "I think maybe we'll add that to our set list for the show, replacing one of the solo performances. We'll have just two of those."

He couldn't help the satisfied smile that played on his lips. _Maybe it won't always be about Finn now…_

Mr. Schuester had moved closer to the group, holding out more little sheets of paper. "I want you to each vote for two solos. Same rules apply. No voting for yourself!"

After each member cast their votes, the group broke out into chatter, waiting for Mr. Schue to tally the votes. He really wasn't in the talking mood. He didn't want to say something he'd regret. Besides, his mind was in overdrive and he was having a hard time processing all the thoughts going on inside his head.

The group quieted as Mr. Schuester moved from the piano and closer to the group. "I'm very pleased with the results." He smiled and continued, "Congratulations to Puck and Quinn. You two will get the chance to perform your solos at the show."

He was sure Mr. Schue had said something else, but he missed it because he was in shock. _A duet with Rachel, er, Berry, and Quinn and I get the solos. Fan-fucking-tastic…_ He couldn't believe the twisted sense of humor the guy upstairs had.

When he realized most of the members had already filed out of the room, he stood to leave. He cursed silently as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around slowly, he came face-to-face with the last person he wanted to see.

"You still want to claim there's nothing going on with you and the freak?" When he rolled his eyes, she finished her train of thought. "You'd have to be blind to miss the looks you were giving each other."

By this point, he was pretty sick of her shit. She could go play her Ms.-High-and-Mighty routine with Finn. He wasn't listening to it anymore. "You know what Quinn?" He watched her put her hands on her hips, waiting for his words. "Fuck off."

He turned to leave, but ran smack into her small frame. "What do you want, Berry? He growled.

Her eyes widened, then softened. "So Mr. Schue said he wanted us to work on the duet. I was thinking that maybe tomorrow might work. But if-"

"Yeah, that's not gonna work for me," he snapped, brushing past her and out the door.

On his way to the parking lot, he started cursing under his breath. He knew he hadn't handled the situation well at all. He was pretty sure he had left Quinn with the exact answer she had been hoping for, since he hadn't exactly denied it. He couldn't help it. She pissed him off. She was the one who told him that she was choosing Finn. _Now she acts interested…_

To make matters worse, he had snapped at the brunette again. And again, she hadn't deserved it. But he couldn't have just let Quinn be right, even if she was, a little bit. Agreeing with Berry would've given her the ammunition she needed.

He felt that now too familiar feeling of guilt rushing over him, and he knew that tomorrow he'd have to face her, and apologize, since they would be spending more afternoons together. At that thought, a smiled crossed his face. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

Her morning had been pretty uneventful. She had seen him a few times and he always looked like he wanted to say something. She never gave him the chance, though. Instead, she always turned and went the other way.

By lunch time, she had successfully avoided him for half the day. But she also knew her luck would run out, like it always did. So when she felt a hand pull her into the choir room and saw the slushie, she sighed. "Go ahead, Puck. I'll have time to change before next period."

Then she closed her eyes and waited. _One… Two… Three… _Nothing. She opened one eye and looked at him. He was standing there, speechless. She opened her other eye and tilted her head. _He looks so troubled._

"It's for you, Berry." He motioned to the drink. "Are you gonna take it?"

She reached out and took the cup from his hands. "Thanks," she mumbled.

He shrugged. "So are we practicing tonight or what?"

"I thought that didn't work for you."

"Look, Berry. Plans change. I'm up for it tonight, if you still wanna." He looked down at her, almost holding his breath waiting for her answer.

She could sense his anxiety, so she broke the silence. "That would be fine." She saw him release his breath. "But I have a question."

He rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I know you aren't one for words, so I suppose this is your way of apologizing."

"Um, Berry? That wasn't a question." He put his hands to his hips and waited.

She took a step closer to him. "So what's it gonna be?" She watched him hold his hands out and shrug his shoulders, not comprehending, so she continued. "Well, one minute we're talking and being sort-of friends and the next, you're snapping at me. I played enough games with Finn. I'm not up for it anymore, Puck. So I need to know."

"About that…" He searched for the words. He didn't want to say too much. "I've just got a lot of things on my plate right now, Berry. Bad timing, that's all."

She nodded, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm here. If you ever need to talk, you know." She hoped her voice didn't betray that appearance of calm that she was desperately trying to portray. The butterflies growing in her stomach made it pretty difficult, though.

When his eyes met hers, even if only for a split second, she could tell he felt it too. She inhaled quickly and regained her composure as he stepped back, breaking their connection.

"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks." At seeing that first spark of disappointment cross her face, he felt a small pang of guilt again. _Crap…_ "Trust me, you don't want to get involved. And I'm not really ready to talk yet."

She nodded and interrupted. "I'll be here if you need to talk, though. My offer of friendship still stands."

He smiled. "So tonight, after Glee?"

"Yeah. We'll practice in here," she answered, smiling back.

He turned around as he walked towards the door. "Hey, Berry?" When she looked at him he continued. "Enjoy the slushie." With that, he left.

She felt a smile spread across her lips as she looked at the cup in her hand. "Grape."

She headed off to class with a bit of spring in her step.

* * *

He looked over at her packing up her music sheets. The practices with her had been pretty fun, if he had to admit it. They had gotten most of it nailed down and he found that he really didn't hate the song as much as he thought he would. It might have helped that she was his singing partner, but whatever.

"So Noah," she said, causing him to look up from putting his tuff away. "I know we've nearly finished with the song, but I had an idea. Mr. Schue is all about trying new things, so I thought maybe we could work your guitar into the song, give it a new edge?"

A smile crossed his lips. "Sounds good. I'll bring my guitar next time."

Next thing he knew, her arms were wrapped around him. "It's going to be great." The she wandered out the door and into the hallway.

He ran his hands over his mohawk and inhaled deeply before grabbing his bag to leave. _Certifiable…_ Then he laughed quietly to himself. _She may be crazy, but she cares, Puckerman._

These little practices had gotten him thinking about her. She kept trying to break through his wall and he had come close more than once to letting her in. Her repeated chorus of promising to be impartial and caring, or some shit like that, echoed in his head. _She wouldn't still feel that way if she knew,_ was the thought that kept that wall up.

Well, most of it anyway. Her friendship, though he hesitated with calling it that, but could find no other word to describe what had developed between them, was one of the only things he had going for him right now. Admittedly, he was enjoying having someone champion for him. It was something new in his life. He knew it wasn't going to last much longer, though. So keeping up that wall was necessary, for now.

Upon reaching his truck, he almost turned and went back into the school. _What the hell does she want now?_

"Puck. Enjoying making beautiful music with that thing?"

He saw the evil smirk cross her face and it took incredible self-control to not lash into her. Instead, he spoke. "Seriously, Quinn? Don't even pretend that this is about Berry. This is about you, and you know it."

He watched her chew on her lip and fold her arms over her chest. "You-"

He cut her off, as he stepped closer, pinning her between his body and the truck. Looking down at her, he flashed back to their night together. "Admit it. You can't handle seeing me with her, whatever you are 'seeing.' Well, you can't have both. You can't keep Finn and me. You've got to choose."

Quinn wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye. "I… just… It's all so complicated."

"Well, uncomplicate it. Me or Finn. Choose," he snapped. "Or we'll let Finn choose."

"Puck," Quinn yelled. "We can't tell him."

He slid her out of the way and opened the truck door. He climbed in and paused before shutting the door. "You can't have both. Make a choice. Or Finn does." He swallowed and continued. "You tell him. Or I do."

With that, he slammed the door, started the engine, and drove off leaving Quinn rooted in her spot, wiping tears from her eyes.

* * *

She walked up to her locker just in time to overhear him talking to the blonde. Though she couldn't hear everything they were saying, the raised voices told her everything she needed to know. _I just don't know what he sees in her…_

She turned just in time to see him lean in to the girl, say something, then throw his hands up in the air and walk away. Her eyes followed him as he passed by her, seemingly on a mission to somewhere. She finished putting her books away then closed her locker. Smoothing her skirt, she headed in the same direction.

Her pace slowed as she came upon the auditorium doors. It was one of those rare moments when she had actually been happy with the silence in the hallway because she could hear every word he was singing. _Angry much?_ She thought to herself, listening to the rock song echoing from behind the walls. She inhaled and quietly opened the door, unsure of how her arrival would be received.

As she made her way towards the stage, his eyes caught hers. She stopped moving and waited for a verbal lashing. It never came. Instead, his eyes stayed locked on her and he continued singing.

After letting out the breath she had unknowingly been holding, she proceeded toward him. She pulled herself up onto the stage and sat off to the side of him, legs dangling off the edge, listening to the music.

He finished the song and broke the silence. "What do you want, Berry?"

"I overheard you in the hall," she said, raising her eyes to meet his as she spoke. "I thought maybe you'd like to talk. It didn't sound like things are good between you two."

He sighed. "It was just two friends having an argument. That's all." He got up and started putting his guitar away.

She stood up and moved beside him. "It looked like more than a 'friendly argument,'" she said with genuine concern in her voice.

"Stay out of it Berry." He growled, drawing a slight gasp from her, as he brushed by and started making his way out.

She stepped in front of him, causing him to stop abruptly. He rolled his eyes and stared at her. "Will you at least listen to me sing? I've been practicing a new song." She smiled up at him. "I'd love an opinion."

He stood there, hands on his hips, and inhaled noisily, while rolling his eyes.

"Please," she asked sweetly, putting her hand on his.

_She always knows how to get to me_ he thought, feeling a fire start where their hands were touching. He nodded and sat at the piano bench while she started her music, then began singing.

_**You said you didn't need me, but you did  
You said you didn't want me, but you do  
It's kinda like a comedy  
Well first you kiss me  
Then you say we're through**_

He looked at her, remembering that day on the bleachers. He felt that now familiar pang of guilt in his gut. _Well, we're friends now,_ he thought, surprising himself, as he watched her sit next to him and continue singing.

_**I say you got some issues, yeah, you do  
Some things you gotta work through, really do  
It's sorta like a talk show, no wait a freak show  
When the freak is you**_

She poured her heart into the chorus, trying to get her point through his usually thick skull the only way she could.

_**I'm the smoke from your fire  
I'm that lie you can trust  
I'm the chord on your guitar  
I'm that girl you can't shut up**_

She smiled at that line and he couldn't help but laugh.

_**I'm that blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me**_

She scooted closer and put her arm around him, letting him know, no matter how much he pushed her away, she wasn't going anywhere.

**_You said I wasn't funny, but you laughed  
You said I couldn't drive fast, then you crashed  
Funny how it works out  
With your big mouth  
You'll always get it back_**

As he watched her get up and dance, he smiled. He had to admit, he loved watching her like this.

_**You thought you had me worked out, you're not deep  
Mr. "I Screw About," you're still a creep  
At best you could've confessed  
That you're a big mess  
And that you're so damn weak**_

She noticed his expression change from cocky and amused to slightly defeated. She knew she had gotten to him, but kept her poise and started the chorus.

_**I'm the smoke from your fire  
I'm that lie you can trust  
I'm the chord on your guitar  
I'm that girl you can't shut up  
I'm the blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me**_

His eyes stayed focused on her. She really was entrancing when she sang. _Especially when the words were true and coming straight from her heart…_

**_But still, I try and justify  
Try to let this die  
We'll never say goodbye, I can't wait_**

She sat down gently on his lap and brought her face close to his.

_**I'll rub it in your face  
Dressed in pretty lace  
I'll send you home, to cry  
I'm the blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me  
Yeah, yeah  
Can't get rid of me**_

He couldn't help but laugh. That smile that played on her lips was too cute. "So I'm stuck with ya, then?" he asked.

She smiled brightly. "Noah Puckerman, I am not going anywhere. No matter what you try."

He felt the challenge behind her words, and raised his eyebrow, but listened as she went on.

"I know right now you think it's her, but you'll see. She's not that girl." She stood up and moved toward the stairs.

He scoffed at her. _She really is a feisty and determined little one when she sets her mind to something._

Turning to look at him once more, she spoke. "Whatever is going on between you two is bringing you down Noah. You can try to hide it from everyone else, but I can see." She swallowed hard, knowing this was difficult for him to hear. She had to admit it was hard for her to say too. "Let it go or fix it… whatever 'it' is. Please. For yourself?"

He was surprised at how much sense she was making. "It's not that easy, Berry."

"The most worthwhile things never are Noah," she said walking toward the door. Before opening it, she added, "But just remember, I'm here and not going anywhere."

He put his head in his hands. _If she only knew…_

But he knew she was right. He had to fix this. It was killing him. He didn't want to lie anymore. Quinn made her choice, and he had warned her. It was time to man-up.

* * *

A/N: Song was "That Girl" by Alexz Johnson – So fitting, right?


End file.
